Precious
by Jaylonni Love
Summary: CU. She was their bundle of joy sent from the Gods above. But when her life was threatened, he would not stand for it. Neither would her mother.


**Title:** Precious

**Summary:** She was their bundle of joy sent from the Gods above. But when her life was threatened, he would not stand for it. Neither would her mother. With the help of his half brother and his friends, they band together to protect the child from the evils that lurked about, trying to get their hands on the precious hanyou that would change the world forever.

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT **own InuYasha or any of it's original characters. I also technically don't own the OC featured in this one-shot, that right goes to CandyGirl95 and the OC that I portrayed one of the characters off of goes to LB93.

* * *

Her haggered breaths were heard all through the castle. Standing by the door, Sesshomaru couldn't take it much longer. Hearing his mate in so much pain was tearing him apart.

"Rin," he breathed.

Letting his head rest on the wall, Sesshomaru sighed waiting for the news to be released to him that the baby was born and both it and his mate were healthy.

Time pressed on and Sesshomaru was growing rather tired of waiting. Looking up at the ceiling of the hall he stood in beside the birthing room, he closed his eyes in deep thought.

"_Father, you would be proud to know that I have chosen a mate and she is going through the delivery of our first pup,_" he thought taking in a deep breath but regretting it later as the smell of Rin's blood filled his nose.

Wincing, he opened his eyes and looked at the large oak doors of the birthing room. Restraining himself from bursting through the doors, he sat on the floor, leaning against the wall to support himself. Smelling her blood made him nauseous. As he sat there, he thought back to the day that he had first met Rin all those years ago to take his mind off of things.

* * *

_Sesshomaru laid in the middle of the forest, wounded from his latest battle with InuYasha. His eyes were blood red and the purple pupil looked lifeless. A young girl of about 7 years old stared at him from a distance, a bit afraid to get any closer. When she took a step forward, his body jerked up and he hissed at her. Shrinking back, the little girl hid behind a tree and watched as his eyes went from red to white then a magnificent golden colour filled the iris. She stood there for a while before approaching the demon a water container._

_For a long while, Sesshomaru sat and looked a the container wondering what that little girl thought she was doing approaching him like that._

_She came back later that night with a leaf covered in fish and mushrooms for him. As she was leaving, she heard him speak._

_"Mind your own business girl." Sesshomaru sat with his eyes closed and leaning against a tree._

_The young child turned to look at him._

_"Your generosity is wasted, I don't eat human food," he said never opening his eyes to look at her._

_She walked away to leave the demon with the food and water she had supplied him with._

_Returning the next day with some grain, Sesshomaru noticed the little girl had all kinds of cuts and bruises on her body. As she approached him with the grain, he quickly said, "No thanks." Still coming forward the little girl pushed the grain at him._

_"I told you I don't need anything from you," he said looking at her through a side glance._

_The child sighed and lowered the food away._

_"Where did you get those bruises," Sesshomaru asked._

_She looked up at him, and uttered a "huh"._

_"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Sesshomaru said gazing off at the rising sun._

_The little girl giggled then smiled at him revealing a missing tooth._

_"What are you smiling about," Sesshomaru said, "I simply asked a question, I don't care I'm just curious."_

_Without another word, the little girl stood and left, skipping away back to the village._

_A few hours passed when the wind brought the smell of blood and wolves to Sesshomaru's nose. Turning and following the scent, moments later he came across the body of the little girl. A bit shocked to see her like this, he watched as Jaken walked over to her saying something he wasn't listening to. Then the Tenseiga began to pulse._

_"Interesting," he said unsheathing the sword, "I'll do another test."_

_He watched as the messengers of the underworld appeared and cut them down. When they were destroyed, he kneeled down on one knee and lifted the little girl up, supporting her. Her heart began to beat and her eyes slowly cracked open._

* * *

"_That was the first time I had actually used Tenseiga,_" Sesshomaru thought, "_Who would have known that the little girl I met all those years ago when I was hurt would still be right here by my side?_"

With that last thought, Sesshomaru heard the cries of a baby...girl. His head snapped up and he looked at the large oak doors. Slowly they creaked open to reveal the healer and wet nurse.

"How is she," he asked standing up.

"She is fine as well as the babe," the healer said as she moved to the side to allow him passage.

Walking into the room, he stopped instantly when he saw the baby that laid in his mate's arms. Silver hair rested on her head, her bangs stopping above her deep golden eyes. Pointed ears stuck out from the tusks of hair and magenta strips adorned her cheeks. A blue crescent moon rested in the middle of her forehead slightly covered by her M shaped bangs. Sharp fangs stuck out from the corners of her mouth. She was perfect, his precious little girl.

"She's beautiful," Rin said looking down at the little bundle in her arms. Sesshomaru kneeled beside her placing his arms around her.

"What will we call her," Sesshomaru asked sweeping some hair from his baby girls face.

"Mai," Rin whispered looking down at her daughter, "Like the Celestial Miko herself."

* * *

4 months had passed since Mai's birth. Sesshomaru sat in his study going over a few documents that were just delivered to him. As he was reading one, he suddenly stood, anger hinting in his face. His eyes began to take on a red hue as he read over the letter again. Crumbling it into a ball, he left the study in search of his mate and pup.

Catching Rin's scent in the nursery, he walked into the room and Rin looked up at him startled.

"Sesshomaru," Rin said regaining her composure, "what's wrong?"

"Mai is in danger," Sesshomaru said, "A letter was delivered to me stating that the North is threatening to attack and kill her."

Rin's doe eyes grew wide as she clutched her baby girl closer to her chest. Fear for her baby washed over her as she stared wide eyed in disbelief.

"What do they want with our daughter," Rin asked after a while.

"That I do not know," Sesshomaru said crossing the room, "it wasn't stated. But what I do know is that no one is going to harm Mai."

He placed his hands on Rin's shoulders and Rin looked down at her baby girl. Fear continued to wash over her as she stared into the deep golden eyes of her daughter.

"We need help," Rin finally said, "We need all the help we can get if we want to defend her. How about we ask InuYasha and Kagome?"

"I have already considered it and sent a messager to them," Sesshomaru said still holding her shoulders, "If he complies and comes to our aid, we will be fine."

"We can also enlist the help of Lady Mai," Rin said, "She is powerful beyond all measure, more powerful than everyone combined."

"Yes," Sesshomaru said, "I know. I will seek her out, she may be somewhere near by. I should be able to track her with my nose quickly. I shall return in a few hours time. Do not leave the castle grounds, the guards will protect you until I return."

"Alright," Rin said looking down at her daughter.

* * *

Sesshomaru departed after kissing his mate and pup. Running through the forest following his nose, he tried to locate Mai. He had been on the go for a good three hours, searching in places he was sure he would find her. When he came to Shiroi Forest, he slowed slightly as her scent faintly came to him.

"_Where is Mai_," Sesshomaru thought maneuvering tree branches, "_We need her help._"

"I am here, Sesshomaru," a voice called from behind him.

Sesshomaru stopped and turned, his silver hair flowing in front of his face. Mai stood before him clad in white hakama's, a white normal sleeve haori, silver boots, and silver bone armor. Two swords were strapped to her hips on each side making it a total of four then another rested on her back. A long brown bow rested on her shoulder as well as a quiver full of arrows. A crown made of bone with a crystal in the middle of it sat upon her head over her long black and red tresses that was braided back in a thick long rope reaching down to her knees.

"You...," Sesshomaru said.

"I know the situation," Mai said walking forward, "I had a vision. I came to help, we can not afford for Mai to be killed."

"So you know everything," Sesshomaru asked as they stood face to face.

"Yes," Mai said, "we must hurry back to your castle. Rin could very well be in danger as we speak."

"Then let us go," Sesshomaru said taking a step in front of her.

"Lead the way," Mai said following after him.

* * *

They ran through the forest at top speed, Mai keeping up with Sesshomaru with ease. Crossing through forests back to the castle, they came upon the waterfall that marked the start of the castle grounds. Slowing to a walk, Mai kept alert for any on coming attacks. When she felt the presence of a hanyou and a Miko across from them, she stopped.

"InuYasha and Kagome," Mai whispered.

"Hm?" Sesshomaru looked back at her trying his hardest to read her expression.

"Kagome and InuYasha are here," Mai said glancing to the side of her with half lidded hazel eyes.

Kagome and InuYasha's forms emerge from the trees.

"Ma-Mai," Kagome stammered when she saw her.

"Mai," InuYasha asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Right there," Kagome said pointing, "Look, she's right next to Sesshomaru."

InuYasha looked to see Mai walking along side Sesshomaru. Gasping, his eyes never left her face as they drew closer together. When they were standing face to face, InuYasha was shocked.

"Mai," InuYasha said, "It's been years. Where have you been?"

"I was around," Mai said, "I was laying low, concealing my aura from everyone making it impossible to search for me that way. Occasionally I would mask my scent, rendering everyone unsuccessful when they searched for me."

"Why," Kagome asked, "Why didn't you want to be found? We're your friends, we wouldn't have hurt you."

"That I know Kagome," Mai said, "I have my reasons for disappearing all those years ago without a trace. But that is not the reason we are all here."

"Let us return to the castle," Sesshomaru said taking the lead, "I will explain everything there."

* * *

Everyone followed after the taiyoukai back to the castle. When they entered, Sesshomaru showed them to his study after having one of the servants go and fetch Rin. As they all sat in the large room, they waited for Rin to arrive. When she walked in with their daughter, Sesshomaru began.

"I received a note today that stated that an attack will be placed upon us to destroy Mai," Sesshomaru said indicating his daughter, "We need your help to keep her safe."

"Of course we'll help Sesshomaru," Kagome said, "We owe you for helping us with Naraku all those years ago."

Just then they heard a gasp come from Mai.

"What is it," InuYasha asked looking in her direction.

"The battle is afoot," Mai said rising to her feet.

"How long do we have," Rin asked.

"Not long," Mai said, "the army will be here shortly."

"Dammit," InuYasha muttered.

Mai made a duplicate of herself and they stood to face the others.

"I will watch over Rin and Mai," the clone said.

"And I will assist you in the battle," Mai said, "We must get moving before they make their approach."

* * *

The clone took Rin and the baby and left the room. Mai and the others left through the window, landing in a garden. Mai searched around for any movement and suddenly stilled at the sight she saw.

"Sesshomaru," InuYasha said, "do you smell that?"

"Kawasake," Sesshomaru hissed.

"What does the Northern Lord want," Kagome asked.

"That I do not know," Sesshomaru said then turned his attention to a still shocked Mai, "How many are there?"

"45 plus the Lord," Mai said, "They're well armed."

"They are still no match," Sesshomaru said placing his hand on the hilt of Bakusaiga.

Everyone watched with keen eyes as the solders moved about in the forest that surrounded the lands. Kagome strung her bow while the others unsheathed their swords.

"Be ready," Mai whispered, "they're going to attack."

Her teeth clenched as a deep scowl settled on her face. Her hazel eyes turning dark. Just then a battle cry was heard and soldiers came running at them. In one swift motion, a white blast of light flew forward killing the charging soldiers.

"Sesshomaru," Mai called.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said turning toward her.

"Go to Rin," Mai said, "The Lord is on his way. My clone can not hold him off since I hold most of the power."

Sesshomaru nodded and bounded off toward the castle. InuYasha landed beside her after slaying another of the demon soldiers.

"How long is this going to last," he asked swinging Tetsusaiga and cutting off another soldiers head.

"For some time yet," Mai said killing another soldier.

"We can't hold them off for long," Kagome said.

"We won't have to if Sesshomaru hurries and kills the Lord," Mai said as she ran her sword through a demon that attacked her.

* * *

Sesshomaru followed the scent of the Lord as he ran back toward the castle. Thoughts of how he would rip the arrogant Lord apart raced through his mind. Upon arriving at the entrance to the castle he saw the bodies of his servants and guards scattered about, soaked in blood. He grimaced then lept over the dead bodies into the door of the castle. Racing through the long hallways following his nose, he caught up to the Lord while he held baby Mai in his one hand and Rin's limp body in the other. A loud growl erupted from Sesshomaru's throat at the sight.

"Damn you," Sesshomaru hissed drawing Bakusaiga.

"You are upset," the Lord asked raising an eyebrow.

Sesshomaru only growled in response as he positioned himself in battle formation ready to attack.

"Ah ah ah," the Lord said snickering, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You don't want to hurt your precious little girl and your mate now do you?"

"Leave Mai and Rin out of this," Sesshomaru snapped.

"I would," the Lord said faking a sigh of depression, "but I can't. You see Sesshomaru, you have disgraced the entire demon race by mating with this ningen and thus bringing yet another hanyou into the world. The Demon Council has decided that you all must die. You are a disgrace, just like your Father."

He shook his head then looked up at Sesshomaru's blank, expressionless face.

"Now do you understand," the Lord said.

* * *

"Damn," Mai said turning toward the castle.

"What is it," InuYasha asked.

"Sesshomaru needs help," Mai said, "The bastard Lord has already gotten his hands on young Mai and Rin. Can you handle the rest?"

"We'll take care of them," InuYasha said, "You go help Sesshomaru."

"Alright," she said as she disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood in utter and complete shock. He couldn't believe what he was told. The Demon Council wanted them dead? Why would they do something so stupid.

"Now," he said, "how shall I kill you all? Shall I take the ningen first or the hanyou. Or maybe, you Sesshomaru. Make it less agonizing for you to have to watch the deaths of your precious family."

"Don't touch them," Sesshomaru hissed through constricted teeth.

"So I should kill...," he started but stopped when he felt a sword go straight through his chest, piercing his heart.

He turned to see Mai standing there, a deep angered fire burning in her eyes.

"You speak nothing but lies Kawasake," Mai said as she pulled the sword from his chest and swiped Rin and Mai from his hands, "The Demon Council did not decide to kill Sesshomaru and his family for the birth of a hanyou. You forged this attack of your own will. You wanted the Western Lands and so you devised this little scheme of yours to get it. Now, this will be your undoing."

* * *

Kawasake fell to the ground in a pool of blood, dead. Sesshomaru moved like lightening to Rin's side and dropped to his knees by her unconscious body. Pulling her into his arms he looked up at Mai.

"Is she alright," Sesshomaru asked through clenched teeth.

"She will by fine," Mai said kneeling beside him with the baby still in her arms, "She is only needs to rest away from here. The smell of the blood will bother her. Come, InuYasha and Kagome have just finished off the last of the soldiers and it is safe to leave now."

She stood straight once again and looked down at the babe that laid in her arms staring up at her.

"Hello little one," she cooed, "You are safe now. No one will try to take your precious life again."

Sesshomaru stood seconds later with Rin in his arms and they left the dirtied castle back to the field where Kagome and InuYasha waited.

When Sesshomaru and Mai came into view Kagome became frantic. Running over to Sesshomaru she stared down at Rin's still unconscious form the back at him with wide brown eyes.

"Is she okay," Kagome asked on the verge of tears, "Please tell me she's going to be okay."

"She is fine Kagome," Mai said, "Just unconscious. Follow me, she will rest at my home so that I can tend to her. She took quite the beating from Kawasake while she tried to defend young Mai."

* * *

Through the entire journey back to Shiroi Forest where Mai's home was located, everyone was quiet. Sesshomaru continuously looked down at his mate until they finally reached the hut. As they entered, Mai instructed Sesshomaru to take Rin into her room and lay her on the futon. She then laid the young babe on a cushion bed in another room making sure that she would not fall if she rolled.

"Sleep little one," she whispered as she disappeared out of the room. Making her way to the other room, she walked in to see Sesshomaru sitting next to her holding her hand.

"Go and stay with Mai," she said gaining his attention, "I will care for Rin."

Sesshomaru reluctantly stood and walked away from Rin. He left the room after shooting one last glance back at Mai and Rin. Leaving the room, he went into the other where his daughter rested. Taking her into his arms he listened as Mai healed all of Rin's wounds.

* * *

Hours passed and the night began to turn to morning when a rustle was heard under the silk sheets of the futon. Mai's eyes snapped opened and she looked at Rin who was sitting up looking around the room.

"Ah, you're awake," Mai said startling the girl, "Do not worry Lady Rin, it is only I, Mai. How do you feel?"

She walked over to her side and sat down resting her hand on her forehead.

"I'm fine," Rin whispered, "but where is Mai? Where is my baby?"

"Young Mai is fine," she said patting her hand, "She's in the other room with Sesshomaru. Come, I will bring you to them."

Helping her out of the futon, Rin and Mai made their way into the other room where Sesshomaru and their pup rested. When they entered, Sesshomaru looked up, a smile spreading across his face.

"I'll leave you," Mai said as she exited the room.

Rin sat beside Sesshomaru and he took her into his arms.

"Thank Kami you're safe," Sesshomaru sighed into her hair, "I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"I'm glad you're safe as well," Rin said into his chest, "And I'm grateful that Lady Mai came just in time to save us all."

The sound of their daughter waking caught their attention as they turned to look at her. Her bright golden eyes stared up at her parents and she smiled. Rin took her into her arms, leaning back on Sesshomaru.

"My precious baby girl," Rin cooed, "I'm so happy you're alive and well."

The small family stayed huddled together like that through the remainder of the dark hours, content with each others company.

* * *

**Author's Note: **DONE! I think it came out great, don't you? Anyways, this one shot was written as a prize for CandyGirl95 for winning the chapter 9 challenge of Bleeding Love. Hope you all enjoyed it. Chow!


End file.
